


Control

by Chuui



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuui/pseuds/Chuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza Hawkeye was always in control and Roy Mustang just had to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

“Roy, I’m not really sure about this.” 

“Relax Riza, it’s going to be fun, trust me.”

Riza attempted to move her hands around just to be certain that they were securely attached to the bedpost, and she wouldn’t be able to move anytime soon.  “Let’s just get it over with.”  She said, completely dissatisfied with her current predicament.

Roy laughed.  “No complaining allowed; it has been so long since you let me be on top that I have to resort to this.”

“This is my fault now?”  Riza tried to lean forward to get in his face a bit more but was halted by the handcuffs clanking and her body jerking backward, which was followed by an annoyed pout.

“Let’s be honest, you are a bit controlling in the bedroom.”

Riza’s glare dug into him as if it was carving paths through his skin with the intensity of it.  “I thought you liked when I take charge.”

“Of course I do, but sometimes I feel the need to completely dominate you, and this is the only way you’re going to let me.” He snaked a finger down the side of her naked body, she couldn’t help but twitch out of surprise.  This amused him greatly.

“Do you think this is funny?”

“Listening to you complaining so much about the handcuffs you’ve been in for a total of three minutes?  It’s pretty funny.”

 _“Roy.”_  She was obviously waiting for a reply but instead he decided to start kissing her stomach, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He heard the clink of the handcuffs restricting her movements and had to try not to completely ruin the mood by laughing again.  He failed, as a few snickers escaped his lips through the kisses.

This time Riza groaned and decided the take advantage of the fact that she could still move her legs to speed things up.  She lifted her hips up and clamped Roy’s head between her legs, forcing his face between her thighs.  “Go ahead.”

Roy’s voice was muffled due to the fact that he was completely squished against her lady bits. “Riza, what are you doing?”

“The faster we get this over with, the faster I get these handcuffs off.  I’m completely naked and you’re still dressed, so judging from past experience with you having a weird obsession with sticking your face between my legs and tonguing me until I scream, I’d say this was going to be your next move.”

Roy decided to ignore the fact that she just implied that he was predictable in bed, “Am I not allowed to like pleasing my lady?  I mean, you’re one to talk Miss I-always-need-to-be-in-control, I only let you be on top all the time because I love you and respect your needs.”

“Oh really?  Are you telling me you didn’t enjoy it last week when I rode you so hard you screamed like a girl?” A smirk finally crossed her lips.

“I told you, I did not scream like a girl!  It was like a manly, primal yell.  It’s not like you haven’t screamed like that more frequently than I have.”

“How do you know I wasn’t screaming in horror because of how dreadful you are at love-making?”

“Are you telling me I’m horrible in bed?  Maybe we should just stop having sex then, if you’re so appalled by me.” Roy stood on his knees, and crossed his arms as if he had won.

“Roy, I think we know whose libido is going to give in first if you want to play like that, you can’t even handle not getting some for 24 hours before you get antsy.” She spread her legs, just to tease him.

Roy tried to keep his eyes off her body as he replied, “That’s not true, I went many years without getting some and I was perfectly fine.”

“Since you started having sex with me it seems like you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I must be that good then.” Her foot rose up and traced the outline of his abs through his shirt.  “Now, if you would just take these handcuffs off we could get back to our usual fun.”

Unexpectedly, he laughed and pushed her foot back down. “That’s not going to work today.”  He put his hand on the underside of her thighs and lifted both of her legs in the air, then lowered his mouth to her opening and chastely kissed her, his lips came up glistening. “I thought you disliked the handcuffs, why are you so turned on?”  He raised a suggestive eyebrow at her.

She couldn’t quite come up with an answer, opting instead to look away from his face.

“You secretly like when I’m in control?” He tilted her face back towards him so she had to look into his eyes.  “Don’t you?” He placed a kiss on her mouth with his still wet lips.

“Don’t you dare let this go to your head Roy, this is only for tonight, understand?”

He smiled; even when he won over the control he still took orders from her.  “Yes sir!”  He said in a partially mocking tone, as he threw a salute as well.

Riza just rolled her eyes and finally decided not to interfere with whatever Roy had planned for her that night.

Roy started unbuttoning his shirt and Riza looked at him questioningly.

“Roy, what are you doing?  Weren’t you going to...?”

“What, you thought I was just going to go down on you, as usual?  I’m not as predictable as you think I am, I’m full of surprises, just you wait...” He said eagerly.

Riza couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
